Awakening Ekimu/Skull Grinder's defeat
This is how Awakening Ekimu and Skull Grinder's defeat goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Bionicle. heroes arrive in Ekimu's tomb Narrator: The resting place of the Mask Maker had been sealed for ages. From the darkness inside, a voice called the heroes. Ekimu: (voice) You are close. Lewa: Okay, let's not break anything in here. at Onua and Applejack Pinkie Pie: Ryan. Be ready for anything. nods and hears Ekimu's voice Ekimu: (voice) When times are dark and all hope seems lost, evoke the power of past and future. heroes open Ekimu's coffin and see Ekimu Narrator: The heroes were speechless as they laid eyes on Ekimu. Never before had they seen him, however they all carry clear memories of him. Pohatu: Now what? Rarity: I don't know. Ekimu: (voice) United, the elements hold the power. looks at the Picture of Ryan and the Toa Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Guys. We can use our magic. Kuryan and their friends use the Keyblades and the elements and Ekimu awakens Ekimu: Heroes, you have arrived. Ryan F-Freeman: You could thank Ryan Tokisaki for that, Ekimu. Here. I got your Mask of Creation safe for you. the Mask of Creation off his face puts the Mask of Creation on his face Narrator: Thousands of years have passed since Ekimu knocked the mask from the face of his brother, Makuta. All this time, the Mask Maker had been trapped, waiting for elemental heroes to unite the power of the elements and wake him from his sleep. It was their duty. It was their destiny. Ekimu: Brave heroes, you are... you are late. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Kopaka: If you had called an army of real warriors like me, this would've taken no time. Fluttershy: He's right. Ryan Tokisaki: Ekimu? My mentor? Ekimu: Your power comes not from numbers. Your power comes from unity. But duty awaits. We must hurry. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Ekimu. We have to find my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Primus told me that she is here somewhere. runs outside and saw the city in ruins Ekimu: Evil has destroyed so much. Ryan F-Freeman: I think Makuta had some minions. Onua: Actually, some of it... covers Onua's mouth Lewa: So, Ekimu, you spoke of duty. What's happening? Pinkie Pie: Tell us. Ekimu: He took it. Just before you arrived. Gali: Who took what? Rainbow Dash: What's his name? Ekimu: They call him Skull Grinder. He is under my brother Makuta's control. The Element of Magic, Twilight's crown, he is on his way to destroy it. If he succeeds, all is lost. Ryan F-Freeman: Then we have to stop him. eyes glow blue For my friend and Primus. Pohatu: Where would he go to destroy a crown? Rarity: What location? Ekimu: There is only one place. My forge. Jessie Primefan: Let's go. the way, they find Twilight who is sad Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? What are you doing here? Did Celestia or Quintessa send you? Twilight Sparkle: Narrator: The heroes have travelled far into the ancient city, defeating many enemies. By the power of their elements, they had brought the Mask Maker back to life. But they had yet to face the true evil of Makuta and his most powerful servants. Only by retrieving the Element of Magic, would the heroes stand a chance against Ekimu's brother? The fate of Okoto and Equestria was about to be decided. see a glow Ekimu: He has started my furnace! Chill Bill: Let me and Kopaka cool things down a little. Tahu: Hey! Cody Itsuka: Fire is OUR ELEMENT!! charges at the entrance when Skull Basher knocks him down. Applejack picks up Codori's weapon and charges. Skull Basher knocks her down and grabs her element Ryan Tokisaki: Have you learn nothing!? Ekimu: He's right. Skull Basher will defeat you one by one. Basher puts the Element of Honesty around his neck and begins using it as a purple coloring begins creeping on it Ryan F-Freeman: Let's give him a taste of unity. and Coco ready their Keyblades and charge. Skull Basher swings his weapons but Matau bonks Skull Basher and Ryan zaps Skull Basher with the power he absorbed from Quintessa. Crash grabs the Element of Harmony Mario: Fore!!!! a baseball bat at Skull Basher Basher is sent flying Ryan Tokisaki: And it's a hard fly in the left field. He's going.... Going.... Basher hits the ground Evil Ryan: Gone! Ryan swings his bat at Skull Basher and Skull Basher is sent flying into the forge and hits a wall heroes get to Skull Grinder. Skull Grinder looks at Ryan Ekimu: Too late. We will defeat you and get the Element of Magic long before it melts. Skull Grinder: I will have plenty of time, once I have destroyed you. the Element of Magic on his head and laughs evilly Ryan F-Freeman: Not good. Lewa: What's the plan? Pinkie Pie: Any ideas? Ekimu: Keep him occupied. leads Ekimu to a box Gali: Is that it? Rainbow Dash: What do we do? Ekimu: Just keep on fighting as long as you can. Evil Ryan: Bring it on, Kulta. Bring. It. On. Skull Grinder: My name is Skull Grinder. Evil Ryan: I just figured a nickname. Let's fight. Skull Grinder: Actually, Kulta is my real name. Evil Ryan: Oh. Right. heroes charge at Skull Grinder, but he uses his Mask Stealer axe to defeat them easily, shattering the Toas' Golden Masks and five of the Elements of Harmony in the process. Skull Grinder then sees Ekimu and Twilight, laughs evilly, and starts walking towards them Crash Bandicoot: It's our duty... To stop him.. Gali: How? We lost our masks. Rainbow Dash: And our elements. Grinder's right leg is grabbed by Emmet Emmet: We keep on fighting as long as we can! Grinder kicks Emmet off. Crash readies his Keyblade, but Skull Grinder smacks it away. The rest of the heroes grab Skull Grinder Ryan F-Freeman: Got to build something. Grinder notices Ryan and walks towards him. Ryan summons his Keyblade and pulls out his Luna Magnet. Ekimu builds his hammer Grinder growls and Ryan uses his Luna Magnet to stop him attacking Skull Grinder: What is this? I don't recognize this weapon. Ryan F-Freeman: A Luna Magnet. A invention by Luna Girl. fires his hammer at Skull Grinder [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes